Toys
The Toys department is a large store found in the Housewares building of Fontaine's. History The Toys department was one of the largest in Fontaine's, and sold a wide variety of games, figures, gifts, and other playthings to the children of Rapture. When the secret of using young girls to produce ADAM became known through out the city, Andrew Ryan used the store as a way of promoting the Little Sisters to the public by selling Little Sister dolls. Although the main products in the store were meant for kids, the area still contained promotional material for the children's parents. Advertisements for Nico-Time cigarettes, specifically aimed at pregnant women, can also be found within. After the building was converted into a prison and sunk to the bottom of an ocean trench, the entrance to the store was blocked off by Splicers, in an attempt to contain the extremely aggressive Big Daddy inside. A sign was also placed outside the store, warning others to keep quiet while close to the entrance so as not to provoke the beast. Products *Buckets *Captain of Industry Playsets *Hop-Up Soda *Little Sister Figurines *Matryoshka Dolls *Mechanical Horses *Pails *Rocking Horses *Rubber Balls *BasketballsWhile not seen in the department, a basketball labeled "Fontaine Toys" can be found in Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy during Burial at Sea - Episode 2. *Shovels *Teddy Bears *Toy Blimps *Toy Boats **Sailboats **Ships **Tugboats **Battleships *Toy Soldiers *Toy Trains **Train set **Model Trains ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' One of the air vents that Sally hides in is located here. Because of the impassible barricade, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth are unable to enter the showcase. However, while traversing through the Appliances department, they find a pathway that leads to Toys' back entrance. By this time, the duo has sealed all of the other vents, so Sally is herded to this department. Still, the girl refuses to emerge from the ductwork. In a last ditch effort, and with great apprehension, Booker turns up the heat to force the child out. Booker grabs Sally to force her out, he sees that she has become a Little Sister. She squeals for her protector, a Bouncer, who then comes to her aid. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth regains consciousness in the Toys department after she returns to Rapture. After she is introduced to Atlas and agrees to help him return to the city, she must search the area for an exit to the rest of the building. The Toy department has suffered a lot more damage than in the previous episode, likely due to the enraged Big Daddy's confrontation with Elizabeth and its ensuing rampage. After investigating the area, she gains access to a service area not previously accessible. Gallery ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-30-12-025.png|''The inviting exterior.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-30-28-564.png|''A foreboding message.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-58-11-611.png|''A hasty, but effective barricade.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-58-23-627.png|''Even full-grown adults are dwarfed by the massive interior.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-54-42-018.png|''The final vent.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-56-39-610.png|''Get your own Captain of Industry playset.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-56-55-678.png|''Dark and lonely.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-57-57-526.png|''Blue skies and toadstools at the bottom of the sea.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 15-58-42-455.png|''The heating controls.'' Captain of Industry Playset poster.png|''Kids! Captain of Industry Playset!'' Be a Little Sister poster.png|''Don't You Want to be a Little Sister?'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The_Dead_Detective.png|''Booker Dewitt, private investigator.'' Toystore-johnfuhrer.jpg|''Broken toys.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-24-04-311.png|''The scene of the attack.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-24-37-411.png|''The glow from the heating vents.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-25-28-997.png|''Blocked paths.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-27-17-658.png|''Total destruction.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-26-41-138.png|''The only exit.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-10-25 16-31-08-930.png|''Elizabeth's end, a new beginning.'' Behind the Scenes *In the background, one can hear Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2.The music on YouTube *The Toys department, at least as it appears in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, was designed by John Fuhrer. *After Elizabeth wakes up in the Toy Department in Episode 2, the pneumo lines attached to the ceiling and the ornamental lighting sconces are no longer present. This is done so that the player can't jump to the exit and skip the narrative exposition. *The Captain of Industry Playset poster is based on a Gaulois cigar advertisement. References de:Spielwarenabteilung Category:Housewares Category:Rapture Businesses